


Inferno

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yunho and Jaejoong? Their presence made him feel like they’d trapped him in an inferno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

Jaejoong and Yunho loved looking at the Shim boy.

There was something ethereal about him...

The boy had pale, almost translucent skin; bright, big eyes and soft, pink, chapped lips that did nothing to stop Jaejoong from biting into Yunho’s neck with a soft groan.

Being final years at university didn’t dissuade them both from finding the second year attractive.

Yunho had claimed that two years ago he himself had been a child, far more innocent than he’d turned out to be now.

Jaejoong and Yunho had started dating around then and the older one wondered if Yunho was implying that Jaejoong had stolen his innocence.

Junsu had called the boy “jailbait”...

Yoochun had scoffed and said, “He’s only two years younger than us and he’s not jailbait at nineteen.”

Yunho had smiled a secret smile, while Shim Changmin had glanced at them from across the quad and assessed them with observing eyes.

Jaejoong’s breathing hitched and he dug his nails into Yunho’s back.

“I want him.”

“So do I.”

Yunho watched Jaejoong unravel under him, each hard thrust causing the older of the two to keen and arch his neck back in desperate acceptance.

“Who are you thinking about?” Yunho murmured against the other’s ear, relishing the feeling of Jaejoong’s fingers digging painfully into his thighs as if trying to hold Yunho inside for as long as humanly possible.

“Y-you,” the older muttered, breath stuttering to the rhythm of his hips and his lips slick with lies.

“Liar” Yunho muttered, turning him over and onto his knees, “You’re thinking about being fucked by me and Changmin together, aren’t you? You want us both to take you apart piece by piece, my hands on your hips, his wound tightly in your hair, his sharp tongue cutting through your lying, slutty bullshit. You want him to manhandle you the way he manhandles everything, you want him to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, you want him to ruin you because you want him to love you, don’t you?"

Jaejoong sobbed into the pillow as the burn from Yunho’s thrusts and words sent him tumbling over the edge, Changmin’s and Yunho’s names tumbling from his mouth reverently.

Jaejoong dropped on to his side and pulled Yunho down by his neck to place thirsty, soft kisses against the other’s lips, “I love you, Yunho, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” the other mumbled, calming his boyfriend down by trailing long fingers down his spine.

“What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to get him and we’re going to keep him.” 

X  
  


Changmin sighed miserably as he rested his head against his open textbook, the backs of his eyes throbbing as he shrugged off another all-nighter.

He turned his head to the side, ignoring Kyuhyun and Minho’s relentless chatter next to him and gazed across the cafeteria at a table occupied by four seniors.

He’d seen them watching him, dissecting him with their eyes.

It was okay though; he’d done the same to them.

Jung Yunho, student body president, teacher’s pet, possibly the only person at this institution with an above average IQ and one of the best taekwondo athletes in the country. He was set for the Olympics.

Kim Jaejoong, resident bad boy. Or so everyone said. Reasonable grades, above average badminton player, majoring in music, excellent cook, Jung Yunho’s long-term boyfriend who loved alcohol as much as Christians loved Jesus. He had the voice of a rock god and the fan following to back it.

Kim Junsu, one of the most talented members of the university’s world-class theatre group. He possessed a debatably low IQ, a voice of an angel, alcohol tolerance of a four-year-old child, was the boyfriend of Park Yoochun as well as captain of the university’s football team. He was an overachiever in everything that didn’t have anything to do with using his brain.

Finally, Park Yoochun. He was the resident prankster with the emotional range of the Pacific Ocean; the teachers hated him so much they loved him. Nothing was known about his IQ, but he did well enough in his classes to not warrant being expelled. Majoring in acting and composing, the man was as enigmatic as they came. He was also Changmin’s first crush.

Which, by the by, tanked and burned the second he’d set eyes on his friends.

Yunho and Jaejoong?

Their presence made him feel like they’d trapped him in an inferno.

He wondered if they ever saw him looking at them.

Or how they’d ever missed it.

Kyuhyun shook his arm and pulled him away from his observations to tell him that they were heading to the library.

He nodded slowly, trying not to jar his throbbing head.

The exit was located at the far end of the cafeteria, where the seniors sat; and Changmin shuddered at the thought of being in close proximity to their assessing stares.

He didn’t like the feeling of never touching things he found fascinating or never being able to take them apart to see exactly how they ticked.

It hurt his intellectual sensibilities.

He reached over and picked up his backpack, hyper aware that his sudden movement had caused two pairs of eyes to turn towards him.

He felt their stares as he made his way to the exit, his fingers tapping restlessly against the strap of his backpack, his eyes squinting against any and all light.

Just as he passed their table, he felt soft fingers latch onto his wrist in a steel like grip.

It was almost predictable.

Changmin kept his gaze forward even when Kyuhyun and Minho looked to see what was happening with twin expressions of confusion.

“Take this,” the voice said while slipping a pill into his palms, “it’ll help with the headache.”

Changmin didn’t know what had come over him but he turned and looked down into the gorgeous doe eyes, “I guess dealing with hangovers everyday keeps you prepared for situations like this, huh?”

There was a flash of something in Jaejoong’s eyes. Anger? Lust?

He hoped it was both.

“Just say ‘thank you’, and leave,” a warm voice said from behind him and he turned to find Yunho looking at him – considering, “Do we need to teach you how to talk to your seniors?”

Changmin felt his breath hitch and he turned away from both of them, “Thank you but no thank you.”

He watched Kyuhyun gape at him, while Minho looked like he was going to have a seizure being around these many seniors.

He felt a strong arm go around his waist and gasped as he was pulled back against what he assumed was Yunho’s chest – it was strong and firm – and Changmin wanted to sink into it and never leave.

“You don’t always have to fight people, Changmin,” the other’s voice whispered against his ear. “Some of us aren’t out to hurt you...”

Changmin grit his teeth and pulled away, storming past his friends and out the doors.

Fuck if they hadn’t seen him watching them.

They’d been waiting for him to come close enough to catch.

X  
  


“Snarky, Bastard,” Jaejoong whimpered as he threw his head back, fingers twined in Yunho’s hair as the other sucked him off.

Yunho hummed and Jaejoong yelled.

“Can’t even, say a simple ‘thank you’, with-without making it seem like he’s getting h-his teeth pulled out. God, Yunho.”

Yunho pulled off with a lewd slurp and looked up at his wrecked boyfriend, “You could always bring him to his knees and keep him quiet. It works with me.”

Jaejoong yanked Yunho back around his dick and clenched his teeth.

“Finish up.”

Yunho’s eyes crinkled up in a smile and he pushed down completely, gag reflex be damned.

Getting a rise out of Jaejoong was always that easy.

He wondered if sucking Changmin off would be just as satisfying.

He hoped so.

He always loved letting his control go.

Jaejoong slumped down onto the dirty floor after he came, leaning back against the bathroom stall as Yunho leaned back over him to place soft kisses along the column of his neck.

“You okay?” he asked softly, reaching up to trail fingers along Yunho’s throat.

“Never better,” the other muttered, reaching to intertwine their fingers before leaning down to place a soft kiss against their hands.

“Sometimes I wonder if I make you think and feel things you don’t want to. That you get....caught up...in this fantasy I’ve made up in my head and you’re going along with it just to make me happy.”

Yunho laughed, bending Jaejoong’s head back as far as it would go before slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Jaejoong moaned spreading his knees apart to allow Yunho to come as close as he could get, before whining when the other pulled away.

“You could never make me do something I didn’t want to do. You, him, there’s something so perfect about it. I like him, he brings out something in both of us that drives us that little bit crazy...and it’s amazing.”

Jaejoong leaned over and grabbed Yunho into a tight hug, before kissing the other on his shoulder, “You’re perfect...you’re amazing.”

“I know.”

X  


Changmin tried hard not to roll his eyes at the professor, as the man droned on and on about something that had nothing to do with what they were supposed to be doing.

He honestly did not give a fuck about the man’s children or his wife or his dog or his anything. He wasn’t working his ass off to keep his scholarship so that the man could use his students as therapists.

He nudged Kyuhyun with his elbow before mouthing that he was leaving and slid quietly out of the bench and out of the lecture theatre.

He walked along the corridor, wondering whether he should head back to the dorms and skip the rest of the day or go find something to eat from the Vietnamese café near by.

Just as he was about to give in and head home, he felt someone grab hold of the sleeve of his sweater and pull him into one of the empty classrooms.

“What the fuck-?” Changmin exclaimed, yanking out of the other person’s hold and turning on them like an angry cat, only to freeze as he saw Kim Jaejoong looking at him with a smirk that could only be described as wicked.

“What do you want?” he asked, straightening out his sweater and collar, before inching backwards and towards the door.

“Why’re you skipping class?”

“Why is it any of your business?” he shot back.

Jaejoong walked forwards and cornered Changmin against the door.

“Everything you do is my business, Shim Changmin.”

“You and I don’t even talk, let alone have any say in how we live our lives. So just back off. I want to get some sleep.”

“You’re such a liar, a bigger one than I am, and that’s saying something. You’re always denying yourself what you want because you’re too fucking scared to just take it.” Jaejoong purred, bringing his mouth to rest on the side of Changmin’s jaw.

“What’re you doing?” Changmin hissed through his teeth, half scared, half desperate.

“Tasting,” the other stated simply, a huffed laugh against his skin as he brought their lips closer together.

Changmin gasped and clenched his hand against Jaejoong’s hip as the other’s tongue flicked lightly against the corner of his mouth.

Jaejoong reached down and brought their hips together, fighting back a groan as he felt Changmin’s dick pressing against his thigh.

“Your gorgeous tongue can lie all it wants, but your body is brutally honest,” the older man bit out, rotating his hips just that little bit, causing Changmin to gasp and tilt his head back, his length hardening even more.

Jaejoong reached up and angled Changmin’s head and placed sipping kiss against his mouth.

“Such a gorgeous, wide mouth,” he groaned, trying desperately not to get rougher, even while his fingers were almost pulling Changmin’s hair out of their roots.

Shrugging off his apparent lack of self-control, the older man let his tongue slip into Changmin’s mouth.

He felt Changmin’s own tongue flick hesitantly against his and pressed back even harder.

He didn’t know how many minutes had past but they just spent it clinging desperately to each other and taking whatever they could get. Their bodies moving together like well-trained fighters.

By the time Jaejoong finally pulled away, both their mouths had turned a deep angry red at being so thoroughly abused. Changmin panted, his eyes glazed as he kept staring at the other’s lips, unable to muster up the strength to run.

“You’re going to become ours, Changmin,” Jaejoong whispered as he backed away, reaching around the younger to pull open the door. “And you’re not going to have any more will to fight.”

Changmin shuddered and slipped out the open door, his hands trembling as he ran them through his wayward hair.

He wasn’t going to come out of this okay.

They’d already baited him.

It was only a matter of time before he was hooked.

And fuck if he wasn’t thirsting for it.

X   
  


Jaejoong flung himself onto his boyfriend’s bed and groaned into the pillow.

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.”

Yunho shook his head and straddled the other from behind, using both his thumbs to press into the others back.

“What happened?”

“I kissed him,” Jaejoong muttered, his hands fisting against the bed cover.

“And?”

“And? Yunho, what if I scared him away? Fuck, what if I ruined everything?”

“I’m sure you didn’t.”

“I mean, I just, I saw him walking down the corridor looking frustrated and tired and I just wanted to take it all away, you know?”

“So I pulled him into an empty classroom and he tried to fight me off and I couldn’t help it....he...drives me insane. We kissed and it felt so fucking good and then he left and now I don’t know if it’s ever going to happen again.”

Yunho smiled a placed a fond kiss on the back of Jaejoong’s head before sliding off of him.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Jae. If anything, I think you just made everything a lot easier.”

Jaejoong turned his head and stared at Yunho.

“You think so?”

“How about I go talk to him in his dorm room? Tell him he has a choice?”

“He doesn’t!” Jaejoong growled.

“He does, Jae. But he’s going to choose us. Nobody’s ever been able to say no to you.”

“You have. Otherwise we’d totally have had sex in the Principal’s office.”

“Jaejoong, not even satisfying you is going to make me want to get myself expelled, even though I love you more than my own life.”

“Spoil sport.”

“You love it.”

X

 

Yunho smiled at the Residence Supervisor as she handed over the keys to the rooms.

“You’re a sweetheart,” he stated, before placing a kiss against her cheek and heading off to find Changmin’s room.

“Heartbreaker...” he heard her mutter, causing him to cough into his fist.

Being the President of the union had its perks; all access was one of them.

“42A, 42B...42E, 42F,” Yunho muttered until he was standing in front of a faded blue door.

He knocked and waited for close to five minutes until he heard the music from inside turn off and feet padding their way over.

The door opened to a very ruffled Changmin gazing sleepily at him.

“I’m dreaming,” the younger muttered, shaking his head tiredly, before quietly moving to shut the door in his face.  
Yunho felt a familiar tug of fondness in his chest; something he’d only ever experienced around Jaejoong; before he put a hand on the door and made his way inside.

“Not dreaming.”

Changmin dropped his head in resignation before scuffling backwards and plopping down onto his bed.

“If you’re here to beat me up about kissing your boyfriend, get it over with. It’ll just feel like reliving incredibly fond high school memories.”  
Yunho choked on a laugh.

‘Was high school that bad?”

“Spent most of it trying to pretend to be something I wasn’t and the backlash was spectacular enough that I’ve been traumatised for life.”

Yunho put a hand on Changmin’s head and ruffled it even more.

“High school is like that for a lot of people. All you can do is think about the fact that you turned out to be better than most and you’re all the better for it.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, now just punch me. Avoid my nose though, I need it to breathe.”

“Okay,” Yunho agreed readily, “tilt your face up and close your eyes, that way you won’t move when I punch you.”

Changmin sighed miserably and did as he was told, his heart hurting at the fact that his second interaction with Yunho was going to end in violence. He tilted his face up and closed his eyes tight as he waited for what he believed he deserved.

Yunho tried not to coo pathetically and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Changmin’s mouth, bursting out laughing as the other let out and indignant gasp and wheeled backwards.

“What was that for?!”

“You asked me to punch you.”

“Yes! Do we need to get a dictionary out to explain what that means?!”

“But I did punch you.”

“You most certainly did not!”

“I most certainly did. With my mouth.”

Changmin stared at Yunho for a few seconds before burying his head in his hands.

“That’s just gross. So gross. Wow, how do people take you out in public?”

“Jaejoong forgets about being embarrassed when I kiss him again.”

Changmin lets out a strained laugh before going quiet, not lifting his head.

“You okay?” Yunho asked, finally moving to sit next to Changmin.

“Why are you two doing this? Is this some sort of kink that you two are working out of your systems?”

“What do you think?” the older one asked, watching Changmin curiously.

“I don’t know, and I hate not knowing. I’m not...I’m not some kind of a toy you guys can decide when to play with. I’m not stupid, I’ve seen how the two of you look at me, but I can’t-“

Changmin looked up helplessly at him, his eyes stubborn and vulnerable.

Yunho smiled; he leaned down and pressed a light kiss against Changmin’s temple before getting up.

“I think you love making the worst possible scenarios in your head. We’re not playing games with you, we’re not exploring kinks, and we’re not trying to treat you like a toy. We’re obsessed with you, every single time you move or say something, it’s like the two of us can feel every second of it. You’ve got our heads turned so far back that we can’t even straight anymore. A day hasn’t gone by in the last year and a half that we haven’t thought of you at some point or the other and we’re going crazy.”

Changmin had a look of disbelief on his face.

“Come here,” the older said, pulling him up by his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“We like you. A lot. And we’d love for you to be a part of us. You’re so young and we don’t want to force you into something you aren’t ready for, but we’re here if you are.”

Yunho held Changmin tight, as if trying to keep him as close as possible and Changmin felt himself go completely lax, his body slumping against the other’s chest and feeling the fight leave his system.

“Perfect Jung Yunho’s perfect,” he muttered against his shoulder.

“Perfect Shim Changmin’s adorable and scared.”

Changmin smiled, and tilted his head back far enough to feel Yunho’s warm breath against his lips, “I like you more than Kim Jaejoong, leave him and come to me instead.”

Yunho smiled and leaned forward to give the other a peck on his lips, “Liar.”

“You two seem to have that in common...Calling me a liar.”

“Because you are one, but that’s okay, every other part of you is honest and that’s what matters.”

“Do you hear yourself when you talk?”

“Not often, but I’ll be all ears when I hear you moan...”

“Disgusting. Beyond disgusting.”

Yunho laughed out loud, his head thrown back.

“You have a funny laugh.”

“I do. But at least I don’t look like a harp seal when I do laugh.”

“I do not!”

“You kind of do, but I love it.”

With that, he brought their mouths together and kissed the other until Changmin couldn’t figure out what the hell they’d been talking about.

Yunho had caught Changmin.

Hook, line and sinker.

And wouldn’t Jaejoong be glad for it.

 

X

 

Kyuhyun flinched when he heard four trays clatter on their table and looked up to find Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong and Yunho taking up seats around the table.

He looked around to find Minho gaping like a fish and Changmin looking annoyed but unsurprised.

“Um...”

“Hi!” Junsu shouted over the din of the cafeteria.

“Hi?”

Jaejoong ignored them and turned his seat fully to face Changmin and Yunho.

“Okay?”

“They’re dating,” Yoochun said dryly, bending down to eat his food and pay zero attention to what was going on.

“I know?” Kyuhyun said in confusion, chewing on his rice and glancing at Yunho and Jaejoong.

“The three of them,” the other clarified.

Kyuhyun spat all the food out and stared horrified at Changmin.

“You fucking liar! You said you’d stopped crushing on them a year ago!”

Changmin groaned, “This seems to be a running theme with everyone – calling me a liar.”

“You are,” everyone exclaimed.

“Fucking traitors.”

Kyuhyun stared dumbly as Jaejoong rolled his eyes and slid onto Changmin’s lap.

“Holy shit!” Minho exclaimed, garnering the attention of almost everyone in the cafeteria, “How the fuck did you manage to do this?!”

Everyone started whispering and pointing fingers at the group, some people laughing and others hooting condescendingly.

Changmin slammed his spoon down and pushed Jaejoong off, leaning over to grab his bag.

“Why does everyone have to make a bloody scene?” he whispered harshly, storming off and leaving Jaejoong and Yunho staring after him with mixed expressions of indignation and amusement.

Yunho leaned over and whispered something into Jaejoong’s ear, which caused the other to get up and pull Yunho off of his seat.

“Let’s go, then.”

Yoochun snorted into his plate, while Junsu, Kyuhyun and Minho looked beyond confused.

As if they needed an excuse to fuck.

 

X

  
Jaejoong ran to catch up with Changmin, while Yunho walked along behind them, watching as the older wrapped his arms around the other, and holding him back.

Changmin shrugged Jaejoong off and made a beeline for the bus-stand, figuring that he’d go back to his dorm.

Yunho shook his head, amused, and shouted, “I live closer!”

Changmin turned around and glared mutinously at him.

“Was that funny to you?!”

“Was what funny?”

“Putting on a show for everyone in the university! Now they’re all going to wonder what the fuck the nerdy boy is doing with the hot ass bunch of seniors!”

Jaejoong growled under his breath before grabbing hold of Changmin’s ears, “Are you stupid? Brain dead? Do we need to send you to a psychiatrist to work on your inferiority complex?”

Yunho walked forward and put a finger against his chest, “If that’s what you think everyone’s thinking then you don’t see yourself very clearly.”

“Easy for the two people who outshine everybody to say. You two just need to breathe for everyone to fall over themselves to serve you. I wouldn’t even stand out if I wasn’t smart or too busy insulting everybody’s intelligence.”

“You know that’s not true. And don’t you think you’re overreacting? Nothing even happened! If you can’t stand me sitting on your lap then what the fuck are we doing?”

“It wasn’t you sitting on my lap that was the problem! It was the fact that you had to go on and do it in front of everybody! We’ve only been together two weeks! Did you see Minho’s reaction?! Like he couldn’t even comprehend people like you giving me the time of day!”

Jaejoong let go of Changmin and walked a few steps away, “You know what makes someone unattractive?! This. Whatever this is. Why can’t you just take things at face value and accept that people like you for _you_? That you don’t have to be something else? That you aren’t the second choice? That you matter! Fuck everybody else who doesn’t think so! Just-“ Jaejoong took a deep breath, “You know what? Go. Do whatever you want. I don’t know why I expected things to finally work. You know who thinks you’re the biggest loser? _You!_ ”

With that the older one turned and walked away, snatching Yunho’s keys out of his hands while he passed the other by.

Changmin stared after Jaejoong – anger, humiliation and longing warring in his eyes.

“You know, for a genius, you’re pretty fucking stupid,” Yunho muttered, reaching over to smooth out Changmin’s shirt, “I guess you’re one of those people who never learned anything from school.”

“You-“

“Listen to me. You made a choice to date us. So fucking date us. You aren’t in this relationship with the rest of the student body. The only people who should be dictating how our relationship pans out is us. Not them. Screw everyone else and what they think. The two of us? We think you fucking hung the stars and then some. So take it. Accept it. Embrace it.”

“I-“

Yunho dragged Changmin forward by his head and knocked their foreheads together, “Stop talking. Stop thinking for once in your life and just let things happen.”

“What if I can’t stop?” Changmin breathes against his mouth.

“You have to try. You’re not a quitter. You’ve never been one. Don’t start. Now please, for fuck's sake, go calm Jaejoong down before he destroys my apartment.”

“Aren’t you going to come?”

“You bet your ass I am,” Yunho winked.

“You’re really disgusting.”

“You love it.”

“God knows why...” the younger mumbled, making a move to walk past Yunho.

“Changmin?”

“What?”

“I don’t want to hear another word about you not being enough for us. Give us enough credit that we know what we want,” Yunho said softly, placing a kiss against the other’s mouth before pushing the other in front of him.  
“Now, move it. I’m feeling particularly frisky.”

“Disgusting.”

 

X

  
Jaejoong slammed the door shut behind him and sat down on the couch, his head falling into his hands.

He was going to cut Minho. Couldn’t even shut his mouth for five minutes before ruining everything.

He knew logically that it wasn’t his fault...it was Changmin’s.

Changmin with his stupid inferiority complex, his stupid face, his stupid everything.

How anyone who had even half the things Changmin possessed could think themselves less than deserving, was something beyond Jaejoong’s comprehension.

And fuck if Jaejoong hadn’t gone and ruined everything again. Why couldn’t things just work out? He finally had Yunho and Changmin. He had his yin and yang, they could keep him sane together. And now it was all fucked up.

“Shit!”

He picked up Yunho’s least favourite vase and flung it unceremoniously onto the floor, watching pathetically as it bounced on the carpet and lay there unaffected.

Stupid plastic that looked like glass.

Nothing. Nothing was going his way.

He heard the door open and whimpered pathetically, his eyes not turning away from the vase.

“Jae,” Yunho whispered as he curved a hand along the other’s chin to pull him into an upside down kiss, “Stop crying.”

“I hate this. I hate the fact that nothing works.”

“What doesn’t work?” Changmin’s voice called out, causing Jaejoong to nearly break his neck as he whipped around in Yunho’s hold to look back.

“Why’re you here?” The older asked, his brows furrowing as he took in the chastised looking boy.

Changmin walked around the sofa and sat down, “I thought you’d want me here,” his whispered.

“I don’t like idiots around me.”

“I have an IQ of above one-fifty and a GPA higher than your four years combined,” Changmin commented dryly.

“You may have a high IQ, Changmin, but you can’t seem to use it anywhere else except when it comes to scoring good grades.”

“I thought we were working on improving my self-esteem not breaking it down even further.”

“This is your problem. You’re too stupid to see beyond this image you’ve created of yourself. You were clearly smart enough to pick up on our attraction to you, but now you’re too stupid to figure out what to do with it. You’re just sitting here with the two of us wondering how to make us work, when all you have to do is just love us and care about us. Why can’t you just let stuff go and let things fall into place? Stop over-analysing everything. Stop making this harder than it already is for you or for us.”

Jaejoong locked eyes with Changmin and waited for the other to say something. After minutes of silence he got up and went into Yunho’s room, shrugging out of his shirt and jeans and slipping in under the covers, deciding that he was just done thinking about any of this for the moment.

He heard soft murmurs coming from the living room and buried his head further into the sheets, closing his eyes and wishing for things he wasn’t sure he was going to get.

He didn’t realise how much time had past, and soon found himself waking up to the morning light seeping in from the large French windows.

He groaned and made to turn his back to the light, but realised he was pinned under two muscular arms.

He opened one eye and turned, finding Yunho fast asleep on his left, his breathing shallow but his mouth wide open.

Jaejoong smiled and leaned over to nuzzle his nose against the other’s ear before placing a kiss against his forehead.

He loved this man beyond words.

“I got reamed four times yesterday,” a hoarse voice said from behind him and Jaejoong turned to find Changmin half asleep on his left, looking at him with squinty eyes and sleep ruffled hair, “I don’t particularly enjoy the feeling.”

“I only yelled at you twice.”

“Have you met our other boyfriend?”

Jaejoong smiled, turning fully to kiss Changmin on the mouth, their lips resting comfortably against each other for a while as Jaejoong reached up to stroke the other’s hair.

“Are you feeling less angsty today?” he finally asked, pulling away so he could look at the younger.

Changmin just buried his head in Jaejoong’s chest for a while, unable to say what he wanted to.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured after a few minutes of having the back of his head stroked, “sometimes...sometimes I don’t like myself and I take it out on everyone else...It’s not a healthy or attractive quality but I promise I’ll try to stop.”

Jaejoong sighed and rolled over Changmin, so that both their bodies were pressed together.

“I don’t ever want you to stop saying how you feel. I want you to stop hurting yourself and doubting yourself. You’re perfect. To me you’re so perfect. Even if you’re a first class asshole.”

“Thanks,” the younger said dryly, his arms coming around Jaejoong’s naked torso.

“You’re welcome,” the older one replied, peppering the other’s face with soft kisses.

They stayed like that for a while until Changmin suddenly turned them so he was on top of the older one.

“Wha-?”

“I just want to apologise properly,” he smirked, bending down to press a hard kiss against Jaejoong’s mouth, coaxing the other’s lips apart so that he could slip his tongue in.

Jaejoong moaned and arched his back, winding an arm around Changmin’s neck to pull him even closer.

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know?” Changmin muttered, pulling away to trai; kisses down the column of Jaejoong’s neck and down his shoulders, “creamy skin and gorgeous, pouty lips... anyone ever tell you that you’re complete sin?”

The younger brought his lips to one of Jaejoong’s nipples and bit down playfully on the cold-pebbled nub, huffing out a laugh as Jaejoong nearly pulled off some of his hair as he yelped.

Changmin was about to slip a hand into Jaejoong’s boxers when he felt warm fingers trail along his back, he pulled his mouth away from the panting man under him and turned to find Yunho gazing at them with lust darkened eyes.

Changmin lifted off of Jaejoong and waited until Yunho pulled Jaejoong into his own arms, propping the oldest up against his chest.

The younger then bent down to mouth Jaejoong’s dick through the fabric of his boxers and hissed when Jaejoong trailed sharp nails up the top of his back.

“Fuck, Min,” he heard the other mutter.

Yunho tilted Jaejoong’s neck back against his shoulder and bit down against the skin between his throat and shoulder and hummed as the other sobbed in frustration.

“Yunho,” he heard him whisper, “please.”

He kissed Jaejoong and the two of them let their tongues glide together a little short of violent, making sounds that had Changmin straining in his briefs.

“Fuck, you two are so hot,” he whined, feeling every slurp and suck down to his toes, he grabbed hold of the elastic of Jaejoong’s boxers and yanked them down.

He purred as the other’s dick sprung free, laying heavily against his abdomen and leaned forward so he could hold it in his hands, marvelling at the soft skin and impressive girth.

Jaejoong yelped into Yunho’s mouth and gripped tightly at Changmin’s shoulder, as if searching for something to ground him.

It was too bad that Changmin wanted him to fly.

He bent his head and took the tip of his dick into his mouth and sucked experimentally, closing his eyes against the lewd whimpering noises the older was letting out and then dipped his tongue just that little bit into the other’s slit, almost expecting the second round of scratches running down his sides.

He looked up to see both Yunho and Jaejoong watching him with twin looks of absolute hunger and it made him want to cum a lot sooner than he planned.

He felt Yunho’s hands stroke his cheek and pulled off, leaving a panting and wanton Jaejoong gripping helplessly at the covers.

“Jaejoong spread your legs, hold them up with your heels, come on love,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong did as he was told and Changmin watched, almost thirsty, as the older one parted his thighs and lifted his hips, allowing Yunho to lean over and spread Jaejoong’s ass cheeks, “Changmin, try and finger him while you suck him off, he loves that.”

Jaejoong pulled an arm away from Changmin and used it to cover his mouth as he sobbed, begging Yunho to stop trying to find ways to ruin him.

Changmin grabbed hold of the lube Yunho handed him and used it to carefully push a finger into Jaejoong’s twitching hole, almost curious of the entire anatomy of things

He then leaned over to press sucking kisses over the other’s perineum, causing a litany of senseless babble to burst forth from the eldest man’s lips as he came.

Three fingers later, Jaejoong was an absolute mess with Yunho having to hold him up tight as he thrashed around at Changmin’s ceaseless ministrations; his dick already feeling highly over-sensitised.

“I can’t. I can’t...” Jaejoong sobbed into Yunho’s chest, begging for the other to stop Changmin from doing what he was doing.

Yunho nodded at Changmin and the younger pulled away, leaving Jaejoong to heave desperate breaths even as his body arched to follow Changmin.

Yunho pulled away from Jaejoong and asked Changmin to turn the other over, which he did with no amount of gentleness, pushing Jaejoong’s head onto the pillow and pulling his hips up, presenting the other.

“Why don’t you gag him, Changmin,” Yunho muttered, his face having taken on a wicked look, which left Changmin aching for him.

Jaejoong tensed in anticipation as Changmin grabbed his head and guided it to his own still-covered dick, which caused the other to whimper and place a soft kiss against the damp cloth, using his hands to pull the skin hugging briefs off of the younger boy.

He sucked in a breath at seeing the uncut dick, thinking about how much fun he was going to have playing around with the foreskin with his tongue. He almost whimpered out thanks and proceeded to kitten lick at the appendage, relishing in driving the younger crazy.

Yunho, for his part, unclothed himself and reached an arm around Jaejoong’s hips to pull his ass flush against his dick, rutting shamelessly against the other’s behind as he placed biting, hungry kisses along the column of his spine.

Jaejoong cried out and Changmin took the opportunity to shove his dick into Jaejoong’s mouth, fully aware through endless talks with Yunho that the oldest one didn’t have a semblance of a gag reflex.

Jaejoong yelled around the appendage in his mouth as Yunho finally entered him, stretching him in ways that fingers just weren’t able to do.

He sobbed as he was fucked from both ends, air leaving his lungs with timed breaths through his nose.

This was everything he wanted from them and more. He was coming apart at the seams.

“We’ve got you, Jae,” Yunho whispered between sharp pants, while Changmin stroked his face in order to convey words he hadn’t yet learned how to say.

Changmin released a sharp cry as one particularly strong suck from Jaejoong caused him to come down the other’s throat, forcing Jaejoong to pull away after swallowing.

Yunho, who had now gone mindless with pleasure, pulled Jaejoong back up against his chest and bit back a yell as the other bounced against his lap, making Jaejoong cry out and Changmin lean over the other’s shoulder and kiss Yunho for all that he was worth.

After what felt like hours, Yunho finally came and let the over-sensitive Jaejoong slump listlessly into his arms, the other’s sweat soaked torso heaving for air, while Yunho and Changmin continued to exchange lazy kisses.

Yunho then pulled away from them both and went into the bathroom to find something to clean them all up with, only to come back to find Jaejoong and Changmin nearly half asleep and curled up in bed, uncaring of the mess of semen on the sheets.

He shook his head and cleaned them both up before drawing the curtains and getting back into bed with the two of them.

Laughing as the two men suddenly flanked his sides in order to hug him.

He felt Changmin’s breath against his ear and leaned in inquisitively.

“I still don’t know for sure, but...”

“But?” Yunho murmured.

“I think I might,” the younger swallowed, his face heating in embarrassment, “Love you...the two of you, I mean.”

Yunho turned his head and looked into Changmin’s wide brown eyes, “That’s okay, I’m pretty sure we feel exactly the same way.”

“Can’t you two let a man get some well-earned sleep?” Jaejoong grumbled, his arms attempting to curl around both of them.

“Well earned, my ass,” Changmin scoffed, trying to peak at Jaejoong over Yunho, only to get a smack on his face from the oldest.

“Ow!”

“Deserved it.”

“I take it back, I don’t like him,” Changmin muttered, stroking his sore cheek and clinging petulantly to Yunho.

“Liar,” two sleepy voices called out.

Well...

They were right this time.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Comment and let me know what you thought of this. Concrit is appreciated  
> A/N 2: Possible sequels, if the response is good enough.  
> Tags:


End file.
